Over the past few years, the traditionally large American automobile has been progressively getting smaller. And, as automobile dimensions shrink, so also does their trunk volume and passenger space. The manner in which some automobile manufacturers have attempted to sidestep this problem is to design vehicles where the luggage carrying space is freely communicable with the passenger space. In this way there is less lost space, as might otherwise be caused by a partition, and luggage space is accessible either from the front of the vehicle or from the rear. Naturally, some owners prefer to keep luggage and other objects carried out of view of the passenger compartment, and it is those needs and desires that have precipitated the present invention.
The present disclosure solves the problem by providing a forwardly and rearwardly movable rear seat that also acts as the partition between the trunk space and the passenger space. At those times when only one or two persons are travelling perhaps on an extended trip, the rear seat can be moved all the way forward so as to provide an extremely large trunk volume. Alternatively, when four or five people are travelling rather short distances without large amounts of luggage, the rear seat can be moved entirely to the rear so as to provide ample and uncramped passenger space in the back seat.